The New Shark Master Version 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: A different take on 'The New Shark Master
1. The Shark Master Returns

RJ sat in the loft, meditating. It had been two years since the Spirit Rangers joined them,... since his father left Ocean Bluff without a word, leaving only his sabers behind for his son.

In the kitchen, Lily was thinking about Master Finn. Despite his gruff appearance, he had proven to be a kind man. She missed him like everyone else did. She missed the sound of his voice, especially his laughter, his smile, and the twinkle in his eyes when he had a goofy idea, or when his eyes laughed for his voice. Like she did with Master Phant, she had gone to visit Master Finn as often as she could.

She remembered a time when she got a letter from her mother saying her father had died in a car accident. RJ, Casey, Theo, and Domonick were out getting grocceries, more training equipment, and more tools, and Master Phant was out on his afternoon walk, so she went to see Master Finn. He welcomed her warmly, then, seeing her tears, lead her inside and over to the couch, he sat down with her, handed her a box of tissues, and listened to every word she said as she poured her heart out, never pressing her to continue when she stopped when her voice became to choked by her tears for a few moments. When she finished, she burst into a flood of tears, sobbing her heart out. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her cry on his chest. When she finally calmed down, he relaxed his hold on her, and she sat back. He told that even though her father wasn't physically on earth anymore, he lived in her heart as long as she remembered what he had taught her. She gave him a small but sincere smile, stood up, and thanked him. He also stood up and asked her if she was sure she'd be okay, genuinely concerned. She assured him that she'd be fine, and a little hesitantly, gave him a hug, which he returned.

Lily remembered his embrace better than anything else. His arms around her, holding her gently, comfortingly, and protectively made her feel like she was completely safe, like nothing back could happen to her again.

"Lily!"

Theo's voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"We need a large RJ Special."

"Okay."

She started to make the pizza, careful not to let her mind wander again.

Casey's mind was also on the Shark Master as he served his customers. He remembered when he, Lily, and Theo first met him. They had been fighting Camille and the Rinshi as another Rinshi Beast, though Casey couldn't remember his name, was trying to drill a hole in the ocean floor, and they were being beaten. Master Finn used a blast from his animal spirit, defeating the Rinshi that were about attack Casey, who had fallen, and then came running through the smoke he had created, sabers in hand. The Rangers and Camille watched as he defeated the Rinshi warriors and then Rinshi Beast with ease.

He had to admit, at first, Master Finn had been a little irritating because of his ego and during Casey's training, contastly telling Casey to do it faster even as the teen was doing his best, but after RJ rescued him from Dai Shi, he had become much more humble. He was still a proud man, but all the Pai Zhuq Masters were proud, even RJ.

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up to Jungle Karma Pizza and the door opening interrupted his thoughts.

The Red Ranger looked up and froze. He stared at the man in the doorway in shock.

The man was in his early to mid-forties, stood at 6' exactly, was built much like a football player, only thinner, his long, blonde hair, dull from age, settled about his broad shoulders, part of it pulled back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face, his crystal blue eyes were alert, and his face was stern. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans, revealing his black belt, a black, leather jacket, black, leather, fingerless gloves, black boots, and a black motorcyble helmet was in his hands.

"Master Finn?" Casey asked in shock as if talking to a dream.

Master Finn's eyes and face softened when he saw the Red Ranger.

"It's me, Casey."

Casey, in his all his joy, did something he had never done to his second Master. He set the tray in his hands down and hugged the much older man. Much to his surprise, Master Finn hugged him back.

"Quite an affectionate welcome from you, don't you think?" Master Finn teased him.

Casey chuckled.

Lily came out to see what was keeping Casey and stopped.

"Master Finn?"

He smiled.

"Hello, Lily."

"Fran, get RJ. His dad's back."

"Great! I'll get him."

With a bit of a laugh, Lily rushed over and hugged him as well. He hugged her back with one arm, since his other arm was around Casey.

Theo and Domonick, their minds having finally processed what Lily had said, came out and stared for a moment, slowly taking in the Shark Master's new appearance of his clothes and well toned and very fit body. Then they smiled at the sight of Casey hugging him on the right, with his arm around the Ren Ranger's shoulders, and Lily hugging him on his left, with his other arm around her shoulders as well.

Fran rushed up to the loft.

"RJ! RJ!"

The Wolf Master rose and turned to her.

"What's the rush, Fran?"

"You gotta come downstairs right away."

RJ followed her downstairs and froze when he saw his father.

"Dad?"

Master Finn smiled at his son.

"Is it really you?"

"It's really me, RJ. I'm back."

The Wolf Master raised at brow at Casey and Lily on both sides of his father, still hugging him with his arms still around their shoulders.

"Room for one more, son." Master Finn said a little playfully.

Theo then spoke up.

"Casey, Lily, we have to get back to work."

The Red and Yellow Rangers reluctantly released the Shark Master and went back to work.

Master Finn smiled and turned to his son.

RJ rushed over and embraced his father.

"Oh, Dad."

Overwhelmed, he began to cry.

Fran and the Rangers were surprised, for they had never seen RJ cry before.

Master Finn held his son close, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"It's all right, son. I'm here now."


	2. Love Anger Sorrow Sympathy Forgiveness

Later that afternoon, a woman in her late thirties came in. She stood at 5' 6", had long, straight, thick, black hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was dressed much like Master Finn, only her jeans were black, her shirt was red, and she wasn't wearing gloves.

Master Finn looked out from the kitchen, where he was helping, and saw her. He wiped off his hands and went to her.

Fran and the others watched him.

"Sarah."

She turned and smiled.

"So this is Jungle Karma Pizza?"

"This is it."

Unaware that they were being watched by the others, Master Finn, took her hand, entwining their fingers, leaned in close, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

A thud was heard from the kitchen, causing the kiss to come to an abrupt stop.

Master Finn led her into the kitchen where RJ was just starting to get with a little help from Casey and Domonick.

"What happened?" Master Finn asked, concerned for his son.

"RJ fainted from shock."

"Shock from what?"

Fran and the Rangers looked at Sarah.

"You guys saw that?"

RJ went upstairs, and everyone winced at the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Does that answer your question?"

Master Finn sighed.

"I'll go talk to him."

He went upstairs and saw the door to RJ's room shut. He went over and lightly knocked.

"RJ?"

"Go away."

"RJ, please, I just want to talk."

"No."

"RJ, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I wanted to surprise you."

"Some surprise, Dad, trying to replace Mom."

"RJ, that's not true! I'm not trying to replace your mother! No one can take her place!"

RJ opened the door and came out.

"I loved your mother more than anything, I still do, and I always will, but I've moved on, found someone new. Sarah isn't going to try to replace your mother, nor could she if she tried."

"I thought you would never love anyone besides Mom."

"So did I, and at first I denied my feelings for Sarah and tried to fight them. It was useless to try, it always is. I don't love her as much as I loved your mother nor will I, but I still do love her."

RJ glared his father.

"What would you do if Mom was here? Would you still have betrayed her."

That last comment struck a tender spot, and he snapped.

"I haven't betrayed your mother!"

The others, including Sarah, rushed up into the loft and watched, unsure of what to do or say.

"RJ, if your mother was still here, we would still be married, still be together, but here's a newflash for you; she's _not_ here! She's dead! She's been dead for thirteen years!"

"So you don't care about her?"

Master Finn's fist came back, ready to strike, and everyone got ready to stop the fight that seemed would come. RJ stood his ground, though he was shaking inside, for his father had never struck him.

With a choked cry, the Shark Master punched the wall beside him. He peiced his son with a glare.

"Don't you _**EVER**_say I don't care about your mother!" he yelled, rage clearly heard in his voice, which probably the power of it could have caused ever Dai Shi to become nervous.

There was a brief pause before he continued.

"I still love your mother, I always will. I wouldn't deny my love for her to save my life. Dear God, RJ, when I found out she was dead...."

He stopped, lean against the wall, slid down onto the floor, burying his face in his hands.

The silence in the loft was broke by the sound of muffled sobs.

RJ's anger was replaced with sympathy. The only time he had ever seen his father so emotional was when his mother died.

The others quietly went back downstairs.

As he sobbed, Master Finn heard RJ come over next to him and kneel beside him. He felt his son's hand on his shoulder and after a moment, looked at him, tears streaming down his face.

RJ offer him a tissue, which he took gratefully.

"I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted, Dad. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions or accused you of not care. I'm sorry."

The Shark Master sniffled before he answered his son.

"I don't blame you, son. I would probably do the same thing if I was you."

RJ smiled.

"Your mother was right."

RJ looked at his father with a raise brow and a smirk.

"About what? She right about a lot of things."

Master Finn chuckled.

"Yes she was. When we found out she was pregnant, it was the strangest thing, the first thing she said to me was that baby would have her looks and my attitude."

He looked at his son with a small, soft smile.

"She was right. You look like her and act like me, perhaps a little _too_ much at times."

Father and son both chuckled for a moment.


	3. Bonding

After JKP closed, Master Finn and RJ climbed up onto the roof and looked at the star-filled sky.

"I remember when you were a baby, on warm summer nights like this, your mother would take you up onto the roof and tell you stories or tell you how you were going to grow up and become a great man, a great leader. She right about that too."

RJ smiled.

"I remember when all three of us would go on the roof when I was older and look at the stars."

"And your mother would make up those funny constellations."

They chuckled.

"I remember your favorite one was three-headed man."

"Yeah. Where was that one?" RJ said, chuckling.

Master Finn thought for a moment, his eyes searching the sky.

"It was to the left of the one-legged cat..."

"... right next to the stinky garbage lady!" they said together.

Father and son laughed.

"There was never a dull moment when your mother was around," Master Finn said once they stopped laughing.

"Yeah. I really miss her."

The Shark Master put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"So do I. I miss her so much it hurts, but she's always with us in our hearts. I bet she's watching over us right now."

RJ smiled, comforted by his father's words.

"Do you think she's, you know,... proud of me for what I've done?"

His father looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What?"

Master Finn smiled.

"RJ, if your mother was here she'd be as proud of you as I am. You've accomplished so much. You had the courage to stand up to me, refuse the Shark Technique, and find your own animal spirit. You became a Pai Zhuq Master, the teacher of the Power Rangers Jungle Fury, became a Power Ranger yourself, and opened this restaurant."

"Just how proud are you?"

His father smirked.

"If you made me any prouder I'd bust."

Both chuckled.

"Sarah's pretty cool."

Master Finn smiled at his son.

"You're okay with me being with her."

"If you're happy, Dad, that's good enough for me."

"What are you two doing up here?"

Father and son jumped, startled, and turned to see Sarah coming towards them.

"Well, boys?"

They looked at each other then back at her.

"Bonding," they said together.


End file.
